the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Isabella meets Brian
Dr Jekyll had received a letter from a gentleman of small fortune in Lancashire, which he had been trying not to think about for some days. The writer was an enthusiast in science and began with great compliments about the Society, saying he believed firmly in the potential science had to do good in the world and greatly admired what Dr Jekyll was trying to do. So far, so good. He had a daughter living in London who he said took "a great interest in new scientific developments", and proposed that she should come to study with them, and that he would contribute £100 towards the Society's funds to help them continue their valuable work. Dr Jekyll had written a polite response amounting to Yes to the money and No to the daughter, pleading lack of space. But this, it appeared, would not do; his correspondent insisted on both or neither. He added that the young lady would be lodging elsewhere, and not sleeping in the house. Dr Jekyll paused at this. It was undeniable that not having to find a room for another person would make a difference, given the number of people staying at the moment - the extra room could be kept free for the next emergency who might turn up. More importantly, he thought, in that case she needn't see anything that needed to be kept private.** Might be too much for her delicate nerves,'' said a small, sarcastic voice at the'' back of his mind. Be quiet, you. Anyway, it's an opportunity to spread scientific awareness - that's what the Society was started for. She probably knows nothing about it at all. Just wants to be in the fashion. You've been giggled at by enough of those now to know what you're in for. Admit it, it's got nothing to do with scientific awareness and everything to do with a hundred pounds. After a brief and curiously vicious argument with himself, Dr Jekyll wrote to agree to the girl coming, and spent the next day trying to forget about it. * * * One week later, Miss Isabella Walker was standing looking up at the gorgeous Palladian porch of the Society for Arcane Sciences. "Fine place, eh, Bell?" her father said at her elbow. She nodded. "Are you going to let that put you off?" "No." Miss Walker tried to put her hat on straighter. "Good girl." He knocked at the door and waited. triman95: Carrying down a strange device from one of the research labs, Brian would groan with each step on the stairs. Making a misstep at the bottom of the stairs and having the device fall on him where a great amount of filth landing on him, the darn thing needed to be cleaned anyway. Swearing angrily for a moment and stopping as he barely hears a knock at the door. Limping for a second as he goes to enter the door. "Hello, can I help you?" he asks as he answers the door, cover in filth and in his old clothes. Wizardblizzard: "I'm Isabella Walker and this is my father Andrew. I've been invited to come and study here, we're expected. If this is a bad time..." triman95: Brian takes a look back at the stairs where he left the strange machine at, along with the filth there as well, before looking back at Isabella and Andrew. "No, no. Everything is alright. This kind of stuff is common for me," he says as he opens the door more to let them in and step off to the side, "If anything you are more than welcome." The arrival of these two did explain a couple of things to him somewhat. At least he now knew why he was tasked with moving some things around and cleaning them out the last couple of days. Wizardblizzard: she smiles, "We hope so. Thank you". They enter the hall and she looks round in obvious delight. "You certainly have an impressive display. Is that a Tesla coil?..." *Mr Walker clears his throat, seeing that she looks all set to remain there peeping into the glass cases indefinitely. She looks up guiltily and carries on.* triman95: Brain grins and shakes his head. "None of it is mine," he says as he watches Isabella, "I am just the helping staff here, but I will make sure that the real scientists know." Standing next to Mr. Walker and watches Isabella look at the displays. He knows that he will have to clean the outside of the cases, but he just let her enjoy herself for the time being. Obtained From Introduction, Miss Isabella Walker Category:Side Story Category:Introduction Stories Category:New and Old Faces